MLP: Grimm Tales
by xsasuhinax
Summary: A series of dark stories in rhyme of blood and gore-Once you read it you will want to read no more -But you know you can't stop and so you read on and on- At the end of each story if feels like your soul is gone-All the poor ponies


_**Opaque Girl**_

_Main character: _

_Twilight Sparkle_

**In a place that was far, far away**  
**A land where magical ponies lived they say**  
**The Princess that ruled had a student**  
**Who was young, smart and very prudent**

_Twilight Sparkle always loved to read_  
_She could go through many books in great speed_  
_Books were her life she lived for_  
_Anything else she would strongly deplore_

**Books she read in her own little place**  
**No need to think; go at her own pace**  
**Sentences with meanings that were so deep**  
**Ruining the story from sounds higher than a peep**

_Chapters that also have deeper meaning_  
_You will so glad and end up screaming_  
_Plots and character that with just one look_  
_You will be reading further into the book_

**Soon her joy had to come to an end**  
**Princess Celestia wanted her to make one friend**  
**Twilight and her baby dragon Spike flew in a air balloon**  
**And arriving at a place called Ponyville very soon**

_Without realizing she began to cry_  
_For she didn't even get a chance to say good bye_  
_All those books she could now read no more_  
_The heart in her chest felt like it tore_

**A pony in a cheerful pink gave her a scare**  
**When she skipped, sang and scuffled her hair**  
**Pinkie Pie was her name as a friend she call**  
**Even though they barely knew each other at all**

_All of a sudden Pinkie Pie had to yell_  
_Twilight's hoof broke her carpus and she fell_  
_She smashed her permaxilla in fear_  
_Hoping no one in the village would hear_

**Pinkie's cries for help could not be heard**  
**She wish she could at least get out a single word**  
**Twilight continue to stomp until she bled**  
**As a for sure sign she was dead**

_With her magic horn she cast a levitating spell_  
_Carried and threw the body into a nearby cell_  
_Watching in terror as blood fills the floor_  
_She used the key and locked the door_

**She turned to Spike who saw what she did**  
**Another dead weight she had to get rid**  
**She used her magic to where his head was gripped**  
**The muscles, mandibular and cervical vertebra were then ripped**

_She spent many days hidden in her new home_  
_In a village she wished to not see or roam_  
_Sadly she was visited at her door with a knock_  
_A pony who spoke in a western style talk_

**She told her name and greeted herself with a hi**  
**Then asked if she had seen a pony named Pinkie Pie**  
**The pony said her name was Applejack**  
**And chances were she might be back**

_She thought Twilight should see the whole town_  
_It was not true though she didn't want to be found_  
_The thought of making friends gave her dread_  
_Then interesting idea popped in her head_

**Twilight offered her to come in**  
**AppleJack's replied with a sly grin**  
**Twilight reared up her legs with a frown**  
**A back kick to the head knocked her down**

_AppleJack awoke in a painful moan_  
_She was in the dark cell and all alone_  
_She tried to move but her hooves were strapped_  
_No were to run or hide, she was trapped_

**Her mouth was numb, she could not shout**  
**From the darkness, Twilight came out**  
**AppleJack tried to stay awake for dear life**  
**When she saw Twilight with a cutting knife**

_She took her knife and made a long cut_  
_From the tip to the bottom of her gut_  
_AppleJack tried to scream but her voice was stolen_  
_Twilight began to take out her spleen, cecum and colon_

**She noticed that the pony was beginning to make a fuss**  
**So she took a small rock and pushed it down her esophagus**  
**It went down her throat and into her lung**  
**Ouch that looked like it could have stung**

_She sliced the skin under the main_  
_More blood began to drain_  
_AppleJack small intestines in half she cut_  
_And everything became messy somewhat_

**From inside her body she began to take apart**  
**She left alone the lungs, liver and heart**  
**The heart was beating faster and faster**  
**The whole idea was becoming a disaster**

_She need to be quick and then looked for wires_  
_Attached it to AppleJack's heart with some pliers_  
_The electric from the box had finally spread_  
_And from too much pressure she was dead_

**Soon rumors started to spread around the town**  
**Missing ponies had brought their spirits down**  
**She needed to get out and get out fast**  
**Any longer in this town and she would not last**

_This was event that they would never forget_  
_Still not knowing who had done it as of yet_  
_In the night she galloped as fast as she could_  
_Leaving Ponyville had never felt so good_

**Coming home is what the Princess will never assume**  
**She would rather stay hidden away locked in her room**  
**She then locked herself in a tall tower of Canterlot**  
**Where she stayed and died alone but never forgot**

She and all her books at least happily rot

_The end and farewell Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

_Grimm Tales_

_Twilight Sparkle who loves to read  
When she couldn't she does a horrible deed_

Rainbow Dash who has a bad dream  
Thinks her friends has a dark scheme

Pinkie Pie's friends who gave her a birthday surprise  
Didn't know she went insane and everyone dies

When Applejack's sleep is finally deprived  
All of her nightmares have finally arrived

Raririty believed her and the Prince would one day wed  
Until that day anyone who touched him would end up dead

Fluttershy tried something that made her weak mind  
To the point where she would eat her own kind

* * *

P.s: Think I should leave it switching from bold to italics and make it easier to read the rhyme or just leave it plain.


End file.
